Prom King and Quinn
by AtcoFe
Summary: Just my thoughts on how Senior Prom should be. Also based in some rumours/spoilers. Oneshot.


I know I should be doing something else instead… but. Here are my thoughts on how Senior Prom Should be. Quinn' s POV.

* * *

"Finn Hudson!"

McKinley's senior prom crowd cheered for their just announced Prom King while he walked up the stage, with a dopey smile on his face, to be crowned.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hudson. Now is time for your speech." Figgins then stood aside and Finn took his place in front of the microphone.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you all for this, I really didn't expect it. Thank you." Finn took a step as to leave but came back to the microphone again "And Rachel, I love you."

All the while Rachel was with a proud smile on her face and when Finn said the words she blew him a kiss. Finally Finn got off the stage and Figgins returned to announce the Prom Queen.

"I really hope for this year prom to be "accidents" free. So for your Queen: Quinn Fabray!"

The crowd once again got noisy while cheering for their Queen. Quinn rolled her wheelchair until the edge of the stage, where de stairs begun. Immediatly two boys came to push her wheelchair up but she motioned for them to stop. She locked her wheelchair in place. The student body was now deadly silent, in expectation of what would her do. And very slowly but firmly Quinn Fabray stood up. "Oh's" were heard all over the gym. She aproached Figgins who put the crown over her head and gave her the spot to beggin her speech.

"I should have got up from that chair a while ago, but I wanted to be sure I would be strong enough to stand for at least one dance on my senior prom. Now I'm sure I'm strong enough for it and a little bit more. Many of you know how obsessed I was about becoming Prom Queen junior year, it was a important thing in my family and for me aswell. It still is important. Last year I lost not only because a stupid prank, but because I was running for all the wrong reasons. This year I won and I couldn't be more happy. I've overcome so many things over the years and this is my final reward, a memory of my high school years that I'll never forget and I wanted to thank you all."

After that the claps and whistling were so loud that one couldn't hear their own toughts in the McKinley gym. But Quinn wasn't over yet.

"Okay guys, one more thing, one more thing" And the students went quiet again. "I know you think that I deserved it, and I do too, but there is a person among us all that I now that deserves it as much as I do, and although she wasn't running for prom queen, don't ask me why because a don't know, I would like to invite Ms. Rachel Berry to come over here and accept the crown with me."

The spotlight flashed upon Rachel who was static on her spot. Her face was one of absolut surprise.

"C'mon Rachel." Called Quinn again.

Slowly Rachel walked to the stage, still a bit dumbfounded, and stood side by side with the blonde.

"Quinn, I don't now what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Rachel, just accept it and know that all I've said was truth, you _deserve it."_Quinn took the crown from her own head and gently put it on Rachel's.

"Thank you" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. Quinn held Rachel's hand "No, thank you Rachel, for everything."

Their moment was interrupted by Figgins voice saying that was time for the traditional Prom King and Queen dance. Finn approached the two Queens not sure with each one he should dance first. Luckly for him Quinn made the decision.

"You two go dance first, I'll sing with Santana" The couple started to walk away to the dance floor but Quinn got their atention once more. "And save a dance for me, will you?"

She was happy. For Quinn Fabray the night was being perfect so far. She was walking again, had won Prom Queen, and now she got the chance to sing a duet with her best friend. What more could she ask for? She could ask for one more thing and she would, when the time was right, but for now she focused on the song, not taking her eyes of a certain couple. Her heart was beating fast, as it always did when around _that one person. _She new she had lost her chances, but for this night she was feeling invencible and she would do everything on her power to make the night perfect for both of them.

After the song came to its end Mercedes took the stage for another love song and Quinn walked to where Finn and Rachel were. They saw her approaching and waved at her.

"You were amazing up there Quinn. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too Rachel, but if I could have that dance now I would appreciate it."

"Oh, sure Quinn, Finn will be more than glad to dance with you"

"Of course Quinn, and if at any moment you feel like, tired or something, you can step on my feet."

Quinn gave a slight chuckle at that. Oh boy. They could be so clueless sometimes, she tought.

"That's very sweet, Finn, but I think both of you misunderstood me, I want to dance with Rachel actually."

And for the second time that night Rachel got surprised by Quinn. Finn just stood there looking confused but when Rachel got closer to Quinn and reached out he just went to find other thing to do. While taking Rachel's hand Quinn let escape her ten thousand watts reserved only for Rachel kind of smile. Mercedes voice then echoed through the gym and both girls started slow dancing.

"You keep surprising me, don't you?"

"I just wanted to make this night special."

"I must say that you accomplished your mission gloriously, Ms. Fabray. This night has been incredible sor far, but I must ask, are there any more surprises reserved for me tonight?"

"Only if you want to."

"How do you mean?"

"Nevermind, I was just thinking loud."

"Sometimes Quinn I know how to read you, but some others you are a mistery to me. What are you thinking right now?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"I will always want to know Quinn. You are one of my best friends."

"I-Rachel I-. Please don't marry Finn, please. Get out of Lima, go to NYADA. Shine on Brodway. He will only hold you back! Why can't you see that Rachel? You, as I said before and will repeat for as long as it is necessary, deserve so much more, you deserve everything! Don't let anything or anyone stand in the way of your dreams, I'm begging you!"

Just as Quinn expected Rachel went quiet. The brunette rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and kept quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm with Finn." She said with an apathetic voice.

"I know that."

"And I love him."

"I know that too."

"So why you keep doing this?"

"Beacause, Rachel, I learned something with all I've been put through."

"What was that?"

Quinn gently guided Rachel head up and made the diva look at her again. Hazel into chocolate in a piercieng gaze. A gaze that held so many emotions that were yet to be spoken.

"Never lose hope. Never give up."

Mercedes finished her song and their bubble suddenly busted. Their movemet stilled and to confirm that all was ruined Finn was by Rachel side in no time. Quinn was still holding Rachel's hand when Finn started to pull the girl away.

"Rachel! I meant every word I said!" Quinn was bearing a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I know that."

"And no matter what, I'll always be here for you!"

"I know that too."

And just like that, with a sad smile on her face, Rachel left Quinn on the dance floor having only her toughts and feelings for company.

"I love you." She whispered to no one, with unshed tears in her eyes.


End file.
